


伤寒杂病论（13）不治之症

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 警告：存在（非现实的）非CP关系且强迫性R18场面





	伤寒杂病论（13）不治之症

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：存在（非现实的）非CP关系且强迫性R18场面

于里昂热无法相信自己的眼睛。  
像是被顽童抢夺的玩具一般，被夹在诸多肢体之中挣扎的身躯慢慢安静下来，任由撕扯摆弄。眼球失去本该闪烁的晶莹光彩，浑浊得映不出任何景象，全然和镶嵌在玩偶的眼窝中、无用的玻璃球没有两样。  
纠缠在手臂和手臂之间的人体被某种力量扭曲了，于里昂热只能在光和影交错的间隙找到对方连表情都在消失的脸。  
他看到对方嗫嚅着嘴唇，低语着什么。  
于里昂热试图喊出对方的名字以冀换回那人的意识，却先行读出那道唇语。  
——快逃。  
如果不逃的话，连于里昂热都会被卷进去。事情发生之初，那些将男人拖走的异形就先向于里昂热发出了邀请。然而于里昂热拔不动自己的腿，纵使能走，他也只会向前方走去，绝不可能丢下那个男人自己逃开。  
快逃。  
虚弱而有如渴水之鱼张合的嘴唇再次抿出这个词，要求于里昂热离开。此后男人再也不敢张嘴，仿佛在害怕下一次张嘴就会发出其他不该有的声音。  
直到困住他的肢体们停下，将他稳定在一个完全离地、听凭亵玩的高度。  
攒动着折磨猎物的魔物总共有五头。其中一头异形张开了嘴，露出尖牙，经过一番挑选，向男人的脖子咬了过去。  
于里昂热睁大了眼，共感似地捂住自己脖子。  
其他的异形也不甘落后，向男人展现自己的利齿。从脖颈到胸口，接着是双臂和腰腹，以及大腿——甚至在紧贴着性器的地方。  
液体流出、进入另一个器官中的声音响亮地传进于里昂热的耳朵。即使闭上眼睛，精灵也能轻易想象出血液被舌头卷起，滚落喉咙和食道的景象。  
咕咚、咕咚。  
跟心跳极为相似。  
咕咚、咕咚。  
还有别的。  
咕滋、咕滋。  
咕啾、咕啾。  
于里昂热回过神来，发现自己并未闭上眼睛，而是强撑着捏住自己的手臂，望着在数头异形魔物爪中被分食的男人。  
说是分食也不全对。只是被夺走自由行动的能力，被尖牙咬断血管罢了；异形的魔物没有让男人的心跳停止运作，只要能保持血液流动，对它们来讲就还是鲜美的食物。  
要是加上别的东西——  
于里昂热从魔物的腿和骨翅间，瞥见深埋进男人体内的阴茎。  
毫无怜惜地、与吮吸血液的节奏相错开地抽插着的器官。与后穴相近的大腿皮肤因躯干不断摇动而开裂，渗出的鲜血被另一头异形伸着舌头吞下。  
白光在眼前忽闪，好像从男人身体里涌出的血代替理智，直冲到于里昂热头顶。为什么还不逃呢，于里昂热？那男人似乎在精灵的脑子里大喊着，不要再看了，会被蛊惑的。  
然而精灵的目光移到对方脸上时，那张脸早已不会表达愤怒和焦急。所有的表情仅为快感服务，被含着性欲的潮红侵蚀。在异形的尖牙咬中脖子上的刺青时，男人的嘴再次张开。  
男人那么爱惜的刺青被咬坏了。连于里昂热也从不敢乱碰的刺青，从不会在做爱时随便留下痕迹的位置，被敌人的牙齿咬开了。  
而那男人也未因此发出怒吼，从唇齿间泄出的声音与事实相反，有着过于甜腻的味道，与如同巨蛇吞咽猎物般油滑的空气相融。  
本该用来祈求于里昂热逃走的语句变成了屈从；异形也没再让那张嘴合上，舔着涎液的同时咬住了男人的舌头，兴奋得张开骨翅扑扇起来。  
于里昂热快要看不到男人的身体了。不仅被白光掩盖了视野，也因异形凑近过去的身躯遮住了对方。他仅能望见对方被固定在尖牙下的手腕和禁不住快感而分开的脚趾，以及受某种节奏驱动着上下摇摆的脑袋。最多最多，再加上不断滴落下来的液体和逐渐高亢起来的呻吟，告诉于里昂热那个男人仍旧存活在痛苦和快乐交织的边界。  
“不——”  
“你在这儿偷懒呢，于里昂热？”  
有人捏了捏精灵的尖耳朵，让他抬起脸。  
于里昂热感到自己整个人都快被提起来了，下意识地伸手护着自己的耳朵，眨了眨眼。  
“桑克瑞……德。”  
“啊，是我没错。”  
那男人站在于里昂热面前，完好无损，膝盖贴着于里昂热的腿侧。  
“觉得累吗？”桑克瑞德松开精灵脆弱的耳朵，俯身捡起掉在两人脚边的书本。他的呼吸擦过于里昂热的耳畔，节奏平稳而安宁，“这是什么书……梦魇与吸血贵族……”  
“别看！”  
于里昂热少见地一惊一乍，夺回书本的动作让桑克瑞德吓了一跳。  
“会冒出魔物来？”他安慰地笑笑，“别看太入迷了，明天还有行动。”  
“这是从异端者手里缴获的书，藏在他的袍子里。”于里昂热甩甩头，将桑克瑞德叫醒自己前可怕的梦境从脑海中压制下去，并制止自己不再去回想桑克瑞德裸露在异形魔物爪牙下，被撕开的刺青和失神的双眼，“异端者擅用文辞和书册，编造真假相间的迷雾。”  
“都是拙劣的理论，让人误以为光服用药物就能吃饱。看出什么来了，于里昂热？”  
男人挨着精灵，从上方低头看下来。投在于里昂热身上、穿过头发和肩膀夹角的目光仅包含求知的意味，别无其他。  
但于里昂热知道这些目光，可能在虚无中，又可能在现实中，因某种不可抗力而失控。  
他更希望这些目光因自己而失控，至少这样没有性命危险，也不危及自尊，不会留下伤痕。  
“……我推测，他们向村民鼓吹的‘贵族’，指的是一种在药物作用下，异形化的魔物。”于里昂热想了想，翻开手里的书，直接找到一张线条潦草的图，“起初，向村民分发能起到止痛效果的口服药，并观察村民的体征反应，逐步增加药量。挑选出体格强壮、对这种药材适应性强的村民，使用极少部分被精确调整过配方的药，使他们产生幻觉。”  
“……光是听的就知道，属于违禁药品的范畴。”  
于里昂热轻轻摇头，让桑克瑞德不要这么快下结论。  
“你和其他人外出时，我向村民询问过用药的效果。他们说看到的幻觉并不重，多半是目眩、在太阳下看到形似精灵的小鸟。假如单纯用违禁药品来解释，这种幻觉的共性反而形成新的矛盾。”  
“形似精灵的小鸟？”桑克瑞德沉吟着，“难道是……学者的小精灵？”  
“对。根据村民画出来的图比对特征，基本可以确定是那种以太生物。然而……”  
“目前能确认具备‘学者’资格的，只有寥寥几人。”  
“真正持‘学者’水晶的，仅有一人。而那个人现在正在田园郡，长时间与罗薇娜商会的商人一起行动……我只能确定，眼下我们要面对的所谓教团，借用了尼姆的残缺魔法理论，并从过去救治尼姆瘟疫的药方中提取一小部分来……行骗。”  
“行骗就是行骗。”桑克瑞德对于里昂热措辞上的犹豫提出反对，“就算他们看起来是暂时缓解了这个村庄流行的骨痛病，根本目的也只是利用村民来建造一支魔物的军队。”  
桑克瑞德从精灵手中抽走古书，多看了几眼那张草图。  
“形似精灵，实际上翅膀是骨节。”  
于里昂热为这句话而抖了一抖，不由得又想起自己做过的梦。  
“有点像合成的妖物，但……于里昂热，喂？”  
“啊啊，我没事。”  
“这本书里写了什么啊，该不会让你也被里面的魔法给影响了吧……”  
“别往后翻！”  
桑克瑞德又吃了一惊，险些被精灵突然站起身撞倒。  
“你别这么着急嘛，我刚看了一眼……这是古文字，就算我要看懂也得花不少时间。”  
“那就好……那就好。”于里昂热头痛地收起那本书，小心翼翼地、像掩藏尸体的杀人犯似地藏在袍子里，“异端者……不，邪教……所使用的物品，违逆人伦、践踏常理……带有极高危险性。”  
“好吧，那你也少看点。”桑克瑞德笑着举起手，“明天我会和伊修加德的骑士到山上去寻找失踪者，就麻烦你在村子里查一查骨痛病的病因了。既然要剥开谎言，真相是必不可少的。”  
于里昂热扶正自己的护目镜，郑重其事地握了握桑克瑞德的肩膀。  
“万事小心，桑克瑞德。”  
双剑士侧过脸，在精灵的手背上吻了吻。  
“你也是啊。”  
似是得到这个吻便意味着安心，于里昂热再睡下时，没有继续梦到让他被极端恼恨剥夺理智的场景。但第二天早晨，精灵独自从借宿的房间里醒来，还是被强烈的危机感魇在原位，难以给四肢提供坐立的力气。  
“是什么？”他躺在不熟悉的床铺上喃喃自问，“是什么样的恶魔……扰乱心智？”  
他用尽快还给村民一个真相来说服自己离开床铺，迎向阳光，对照着前一天与桑克瑞德乔庄成过路旅人打听来的线索，沿着异端者的足迹在村子里寻找病源。  
所幸聚集于村落中的异端者在他和桑克瑞德两人进入村庄前不久就被伊修加德的骑士们剿灭，至少在村子里已经不存在异端者的威胁。但这个偏僻而贫穷的村落长年受某种骨痛病所苦，大部分村民还认为伊修加德的骑士才是将他们逼上绝路的罪魁祸首。若不尽快找到病因和正确的治疗方法，于里昂热认为要不了多久，这个村落将会出现新的异端。  
“穷困、病痛和孤独……滋生罪孽的土壤，恶魔喜欢的食粮……”  
他被自己的话语噎了一口，要是桑克瑞德还在身边，也许会嘲笑他捂住嘴的样子有点神经质。  
“是不该胡思乱想。”于里昂热批评自己，“那不过是流传在古时的市井间，写来供人取乐的官能桥段。纵然被异端者借来散播罪恶，也不该放任其污染思绪……”  
他不会像圣职者那样用祷文来清洗自己的思维，能为他筑起防御墙壁的唯有不被所谓教义和向神信仰所拘束的真理。  
精灵端起仪态，摸了摸脸上的刺青，全身心投入到对骨痛病病源的调查中去。  
太阳与月亮像时钟的指针一般快速旋转，眨眼间一天过去，又是一天。两天下来，于里昂热抱着厚厚的笔记，终于得到村中老人的许可，走进存放历代村民患病与治疗记录的密室。  
“好几个医生进过这里。”最年长的老人拄着拐杖，双膝因骨头的疼痛而发抖，“持续了整整五代……没有一个医生可以根除这种病。如果你们认为，把村子里最好的医生……带给大家新生的教团是异端者，那就拿出证据，告诉大家该怎么做才能安然无恙地活下去。”  
于里昂热听到那老人在自己身后关起了密室的门。门闩上的一瞬，危机感骤然燃烧着席卷过来。  
想办法出去，还是继续阅读资料？于里昂热稳住心跳，先将手移到耳边，摁住了通讯珠。  
“桑克瑞德。”他用目光快速检阅资料的标签，寻找关键所在，“听得到吗？”  
通讯珠传来一阵沙响，听起来像是什么东西混乱碰撞着。  
危机的火焰烧得更旺了，几乎能将于里昂热的神经烧断。  
“桑克瑞德？”他又试了一次，却没能得到想要的答复。  
于里昂热松开通讯珠，呼唤出琥珀宝石兽，指示宝石兽在房屋内巡回，搜索其他出口的痕迹。  
这下迫在眉睫的事情就多了一项。除开被剿灭的异端者教团，在伊修加德骑士调查出的情报中，还有五名不在村中的失踪者。起先于里昂热和桑克瑞德还判断这五个失踪者是异端教徒挟持的人质，但在审问时，没有一个异端者承认这些失踪人的存在，故而桑克瑞德只能和伊修加德骑士们自行在附近搜索。现在想来，失踪事故或许是异端者的另一项隐秘计划，不是所有教徒都参与的。  
“五名……”  
正和于里昂热所梦到的异形魔物数量一样。  
精灵刹住自己在书架上游移的手，掏出藏在袍子里的古书。  
“……涉及交合的内容，如果看做是一种仪式……五名失踪者，和五个魔物……”  
他忍着不堪入目的文句，翻到受害者被吸食血液的记录之后的语段。  
“肉芽破土……终结便是新生。这是指……从外来者身上剥取健康的血，替代掉原本的血，以此创造全新的生命，给患病者带来健康传代……的意思么……”  
于里昂热信手摘出一本村内的记录，看过村民迁徙到这片土地、开垦和放牧以及发病的一系列信息。  
假如他的推断是对的，那么失踪的村民就是在异端者的药物下“效果最好”的产物，可能早已被异端者移到山里，等待变形为魔物，再引导他们袭击外来人，创造“纯净血”的新生命。  
但于里昂热的直觉在窃窃私语，告诉他这个思路哪里出了问题。  
“患病的第一代、第二代……都是村里的人。”  
第三代和第四代也是，并且奇怪地覆盖着所有村民。  
第五代……  
“这不可能。”他扔掉手里的笔记，“仅仅在一个小村庄里，完全不和其他人婚生……从迁徙来的人数上说是不可能的。”  
谁都知道，这样下去只能让村落走向衰亡。即使是遗传病，多代下来也该有发病时间趋缓延后、甚至终生不发病的案例，但所有的记录里，骨痛病首次发作的时间几乎没有超过三个月以上的误差。  
他在密室中持续阅读，汲取有用的信息；由于光线太暗的缘故，他还得不时揉揉鼻梁。考虑到桑克瑞德仍无音讯，也不知对方是否平安，于里昂热也没忘了多次在通讯珠里呼叫桑克瑞德。  
和外界隔绝使精灵难以估算时间如何流逝，只能用自己看过的书目数量来推测。等大脑发出疲倦的信号，于里昂热才逐渐认识到自己正处于一种微妙的平衡感边缘。  
对情报的掌握度已经盈满，却不知下一秒该向何处前进。  
桑克瑞德还是没有回答他的通讯，而今接起通讯来也仅能听到信号不通的沙沙声。  
于里昂热摘下通讯珠，放在手心里凝视了好几分钟。目光在这枚不如指甲盖大的装置上凝缩成一点，而胸腔里的不知名恐惧正在鼓胀，阻碍他的心跳和呼吸。  
它不叫做“紧张”，也不是“害怕”。于里昂热不知该如何为它命名，可它并不令精灵感到陌生。  
他在脑海里画出一头牦牛，驱使它推起石磨。石磨下硌楞着细碎的沙石和豆壳，碾出浆液。精灵捧起浆液，用嘴唇蘸了蘸，回想自己曾在何处品尝过这个味道。  
“……宝石兽。”  
于里昂热赶走脑海里的牦牛，戴上通讯珠四下张望，将几本他认为比较有用的手册放进随身的口袋里后扬起头，擎着油灯走向宝石兽所在的位置。  
“找到了吗？”  
琥珀宝石兽似乎迫不及待，咬着精灵的袍子，将他拉到一盏壁灯前，两只小爪子挠着墙。  
于里昂热没有贸然触动那盏壁灯下的机关，而是先戴上面具，观测着机关周围的以太痕迹。  
“只有这一个地方？”  
琥珀宝石兽点点头，乖巧地蹭着精灵的靴子。它还不清楚自己找到的并非救命出口，而是个故意被人设置得明显可见，实际通往死地的陷阱入口。  
过了几分钟，精灵返回密室门前，轻轻敲了几下。  
“请问，还有人在外面吗？”精灵礼貌地问，“我想我大概……知道答案了。”  
就算把他困在密室里，就村民们的“组织性”来说，门外大概还会留下几个把守的人。  
他的耳朵贴着门板，听到外面看守相互呼喝着。  
“答案？”其中一个看守撬开门板上的小洞，透过小洞朝内窥视，“我们不需要答案。”  
于里昂热心底了然，从容地笑着。  
“是的，你们需要的是……改进的建议。”见对方落入沉默，于里昂热给自己的说辞加了一点料，“改进你们的血统，根除药方里……对骨头产生影响的错误。”  
看守后退一步，找来最年长的老人。老人再次靠近门上的小洞，洞中与精灵相碰的目光带着可疑的刺探意味。  
“每一个医生都要花费半个多月，而你只用了不到半天。”  
“海市蜃楼的迷宫，出口和入口重叠一处，老先生。您所说的医生不是花费半个多月……而是看出村里的异状，打开了你们刻意留下的密道入口尝试逃脱，最后掉进入口后方的坑洞里。”  
于里昂热自信地靠在门上。  
“异端者……不只是被骑士团歼灭的那一些，还包括你们自己。从第一代开始，你们就是为了测试这种能通过长期累积药性导致身体异变的药，才迁移到这里的，对吗？”  
“证据呢？”  
“你我都心知肚明，我何必多此一举再向始作俑者出示证据。”于里昂热说，“你们用的药方没有经过改良，便会引发骨痛病。而你们的教义强调血统纯正，所以你们也不与外人通婚。即使村庄的家族衰亡也无所谓，只要最后有一个人克服药的副作用，成为完美的‘贵族’就够了。”  
他不用等一扇门之隔的老人回答自己，深吸一口气，在门上画下两个魔法阵。  
“而前几天被骑士团围剿的异端者，是你们五代以前组织的一个分支。他们给你们带来改良后的药物，压制骨痛病的效果极为显著，甚至出现根治病痛的病例。为了让他们通过最后一场仪式，你们秘密地将这几个人转移出去，造成失踪的假象。”  
于里昂热等了第二次，而门对面的老人依旧沉默不语。  
“当然……解决的办法，不是没有。”  
精灵压低嗓音，双手按着法阵。他做好了战斗的准备，炸开门后要用什么魔法都已牢记于心。不过在发动魔法之前，于里昂热还想再给老人一次机会。  
“我会尽力向伊修加德的骑士团争取，在诸位承诺停止使用这种药品后的宽大处理。”  
“……仅此而已？”  
“仅此而已。”  
“交换条件呢？”  
于里昂热按在魔法阵里的双手微微一松。  
“告诉我，那五个被藏起来的……失踪之人，在哪里。”  
“只是这个条件而已？”  
“只是这个条件，而已。”  
门外的老人好像思考了很长时间，于里昂热也有耐心等着。而后精灵听到老者先向其他人询问某个地方是否有消息传来——  
于里昂热引爆了手里的魔法阵。  
木门轰然倒下，连同墙壁被炸开一个大洞。破旧的老房子震颤着不断往人们头上挥洒尘土，伴随向四周扩散开的火花与于里昂热倾注在魔法之中的以太，一时间片寸大的房屋景象惨淡，把守木门的村民刚从震惊和爆炸的余震中站起企图反击，眨眼间又被接连跟进的魔法弹飞而出。  
“一面是诱导在下自行走向死亡的陷阱，一面是只消少部分魔法、从内侧突破易如反掌的枯朽木门。”于里昂热踩着砖石的残骸，抓住歪在一旁的老人。琥珀宝石兽碎步紧跟着他，等待防御或进攻的指示，但于里昂热并未驱使它去战斗，而是反复挥洒着咒文，“似是想要终结有违天理的传统，扶助后代回到正常人的生活中，又在心底渴望一线转机……若我真也像之前的其他来访医者，走进了密室中的陷阱，若你们藏在某个地方的五位‘失踪者’能成功完成转化，打败被您欺骗而去的骑士团……”精灵冷漠地向老人看去，“既想要金银的斧头，又想拿回原来的斧头；觊觎七狱的颠覆之力，贪求七天的安逸之境。老先生啊……我说得对吗？”  
按常理来说，把一名年长之人从地上扶起，动作应该和善温柔，但这种于里昂热非常注重的礼节，此刻完全没有体现出来。  
他同样未对其他村民施以好意。听到这所房子传出异动而赶来的其他村民，都被精灵用魔导书释放开的瘴气逼退。  
“我说得对吗？”  
于里昂热的护目镜正对着老人。  
“‘治好’骨痛病，意味着必须彻底摧毁你们的‘教义’，推翻你们时代信奉的力量……从今往后，至少是从下一代子孙起，你们的家族将能回到普通人的行列中，享受普通意义上的幸福……而这股‘力量’经过百年，距离你们仅有一步之遥。”他像在谈论一条准备下锅炖煮的鱼一样说道，“只差一步，只差一场仪式……老先生，您的希望，存在于七天与七狱的两端。”  
“咕……咕唔……说对……是我小看你们。你想要什么……交换条件是什么？”  
“我只有‘让大家重回平凡’的条件，老先生。您只要告诉我，那五个人在哪，就可以了。”  
那老人的脸上有了种濒死之色，又扭头看向外面。没能听到对方松口，亦不见其他村民攻势有所减缓，于里昂热失望地勒紧了手指。  
“去吧，宝石兽……所见皆为灾妄，所遇均是凶逆。”  
“——别啊，于里昂热！”  
随声而来的尖刀划开混杂着泥沙和瘴气的烟霾，带进一道凉飕飕的风，擦着老人的鼻尖、从于里昂热和老人中间那一点空隙掠过。琥珀宝石兽才蓄力跳起，却在桑克瑞德的怀里撞了个正着，大尾巴不知所措地拍在男人脸上。  
“别生气，别生气……我在这呢。”双剑士从于里昂热手里拽开老者，推给身后的骑士，“大家都很平安，那五个人也找回来了。别生气……什么都还没发生，什么都没有。”  
他一手抱着宝石兽，另一手揽住于里昂热。这下桑克瑞德便没有多余的手来拨散烟尘了，只得作势用嘴吹开它们。  
“让伊修加德的骑士来处理，于里昂热。你没有必要为这件事生气……眼看着两种美食都要吃到嘴里了，放弃任何一种都觉得浪费吧。”桑克瑞德半拖着精灵走到黄昏的夕阳下，跟骑士打过招呼，“那五个人躲在林子里，一开始还想要袭击……不过药效发作过头，全死了。”  
于里昂热睁大了眼睛转过头来。  
“用到什么地步……才能致死……长久以来他们都非常谨慎，严格控制药量。即使是创造过异端的自身，也不敢乱用才对。”  
“……另外，那五个人，全都是这个村里几个老人的血亲。”  
桑克瑞德没有直接回答于里昂热的疑问，先将精灵推进两人借宿的屋里关上门，自己在外面同随行的骑士商议如何处置村里真正的异端者直至深夜。期间他给于里昂热送过食物，却不同意精灵离开屋子；精灵询问是否要就地执行异端审判时，桑克瑞德也仅是擦着边左右言他。  
“该说情的地方我会努力，不过……”  
于里昂热抱着琥珀宝石兽，几度等得无聊，在屋里来回踱步。不知踱了几回，他才注意到自己整整两天没有安定下来过。  
即使在密室中，看似心态平和，再回想起来亦是风暴前的昏暗。  
他等到月光投进窗户，又离开窗户。月亮的关爱偏离屋前空地时，桑克瑞德才沓拉着靴子回到屋里。  
“第五代以前的所有人都要接受异端审判。”双剑士脱去武器坐在床边，“明天异端审判者从伊修加德出发，大概还要两天才到这里。”  
“那么第五代……”  
“还有希望，可以送到格里达尼亚，交由角尊负责戒药和调理事宜。我给那边发了信和通讯，估计……也是两天，由幻术师和鬼哭队的护卫来接走他们。”  
桑克瑞德活动着酸痛的肩膀和脖子，看了于里昂热一眼。  
“再往下就属于过多干涉了……你还有什么看法吗？”  
“我会把这两天里收集到的信息转交给双方。”精灵答道，“以及……那个密室的暗道内，有着几具被牵连进来的无辜之人的遗骨，希望能好好安葬。”  
桑克瑞德应和着，转身又去了一次屋外。  
他再踏进屋里时，于里昂热先他一步锁上了房门。  
“嘿。”桑克瑞德离精灵端着的灯很近，灯豆在他的脸上烤出了几滴汗，“我们的管家，气还没消呐？”  
“脖子上的环……”  
“啊。”  
双剑士摸了摸自己的脖子，那儿原有的白色项环不见了，取而代之的是两条刻在刺青上的伤痕。血迹干涸的缘故令这两条伤痕被刺青的颜色掩盖，于里昂热得用灯近距离照着才能看出来。  
“那五个家伙，好像真把自己当成什么吸血的怪物，上来就咬。”桑克瑞德苦笑着，“人类的牙也能这么尖啊……可能是药效的关系……”  
“还有别的地方被咬吗？”  
连于里昂热也觉得自己的声音有点异样。  
“哪能呢！除了模仿怪物呜呜乱叫和扑着打以外，根本没有其他威胁。”  
“那就……”  
桑克瑞德来了兴趣，抽手往于里昂热怀里一摸。  
“从出发前我就想说了，自从你看了那个什么吸血贵族的书之后，整个人就怪怪的。这两天我有空的时候回忆了一下，慢慢也想起来那些古文字的意思了……你啊，是不是……”  
他高举起那本被于里昂热藏起来的古书，一溜烟跑到房间另一头，不让精灵轻易夺回去。  
“以为我像书里那样，被——”  
“那只是写书者的臆想！”  
“嚯，嚯嚯。”桑克瑞德的右眼弯得意味深长，“说起来，以前在萨雷安的时候，你不小心看到了一本不该看的书……好像第二天也是……”  
他感到自己的脑袋被琥珀宝石兽撞断了话语，也撞歪了脑袋；而后这歪掉的脑袋被于里昂热用双臂紧紧捂住，手臂与手臂间只留下一条缝，精灵的嘴唇便挤进这条缝里，印上了男人脖子的伤痕。  
桑克瑞德在精灵的手臂后呜呜地低吟着，却不急于反抗，顺从地向后靠近。  
不知从哪来的力气——或许借了那股依旧未能获得名字的奇怪感觉的光——于里昂热将男人翻在地毯上，来回啮咬那块受了伤的刺青，将其舔弄得一片湿润。  
“嘿、喂……喂，小贪吃鬼。”桑克瑞德背过手来揪住精灵的腰带，两根指头灵活地松开绑结，一边扭着臂膀推开于里昂热的头，“想怎么样啊，拿我当出气筒吗？”  
好像被这句话刺伤一般，于里昂热忽然冷静下来，又像是遭人浇了一桶冷水，除了感到寒冷外还有不明所以的呆滞。  
“不……不是。”  
“装作结巴我也不会相信的。”桑克瑞德将身体转到正面，在精灵试着让开空间的时候又把对方拉下来，啃了啃于里昂热的下巴，“什么事都没有，于里昂热，只是弄丢了个皮项环，回头很容易就能补上；咬伤的地方也不深，当场就做了消毒处理……别的，没有，喂……”  
他再次被精灵按压下去，乃至没法抗拒地被剥掉了裤子；接近性器的皮肤上留下了牙印，带着湿黏的水迹。  
“好嘛……”  
桑克瑞德未能再吐露什么玩乐的词句，一下子安静起来。  
“……还是生气吧，我也很……”他在精灵吻上前胸时慢慢说，“那五个人变成尸体后，我们搜查了他们藏身的洞穴。村里的老人给他们写过信，告诉他们该怎么做。假如换了其他旅行者，一切就都不可挽回了。”  
“信……”  
“啊啊。一部分老人想要停下这种病态的做法，另一部分又不肯放弃。说来说去，最后还想拼命赌一把运气。先前抓到的异端者只是表面，真正的异端反而是他们自己。不止是一代一代地宣扬邪恶，还以无辜者为代价……意识到这一点的时候，说不生气是假的。”  
桑克瑞德用双手捧住精灵的脸。  
“不要让自己的想法受愤怒污染，于里昂热，还有一小部分人能救回来，也没有新的旅行者受害……”  
精灵叹息着打断他，抚摸着那块刺青上凸出的两条伤痕。  
“这块地方，还给我吧。”  
“从没有被抢走过啊。”  
桑克瑞德挣开上衣，袒露着胸膛贴紧于里昂热微凉的身躯，当精灵一点点濡湿敏感带的皮肤时努力地开拓着自己的后穴，双腿摩擦起精灵的腰侧。  
“来吧，”他在于里昂热执着于那块刺青时低喃，抬起腰部露出入口，“虽然你好像没洗澡……咯……”  
那阴茎直捣进底端，撑得内壁连收缩都赶不及。桑克瑞德在一瞬间被灯火映在精灵头发上的光点晃了视线，明明没有遭到粗暴的压迫，呼吸却变得有些困难。  
再往下这困难就成了凌乱，随着体液在分身抽送之时沁出穴口，男人泄着灼热与湿润的喘息。  
两名伊修加德骑士巡逻经过门外，铠靴踏在沙石上的脚步声整齐庄重。桑克瑞德下意识地卡住声带，却发觉于里昂热正配合着那脚步声抽插。  
“过分了啊，你这家伙。”男人哑着喉咙抱怨，换来整根抽出又没入直抵顶部的一击。遭此刺激之下，桑克瑞德居然先抓住了自己的阴茎。  
“是的……是的。”那精灵从善如流地帮了男人一把，指尖抠了抠桑克瑞德的双囊，又在冒着液体的铃口上压了下去。  
“咕唔……别、别……松开点……”  
“听凭差遣。”  
于里昂热松开了——下身。他停住所有苛责肠壁的动作，专心致志地撸动起桑克瑞德的阴茎，在男人自己的手脱力地从柱体上滑开时握住它们，偶尔用嘴吸着前端，衔起体液亲吻着抹上几道旧伤疤。  
桑克瑞德基于凭空生出的一种羞耻感而想要合拢腿，又被扳开至最大，任由精灵把玩弄分身的场面原原本本地展露在面前。  
“看起来，它不太好。”于里昂热伏在男人耳旁，舌尖戳了戳他的耳廓，“它很烫、活跃，寻求释放。”  
精灵在桑克瑞德梗着脖颈时垫住他的头颅，使男人的视线保持在能看到身下狼藉的角度。手掌中的阴茎和男人的腿都在颤抖，快到极限的那一刻，于里昂热先放开了那根肉柱。  
他在桑克瑞德粗喘着射出来的同时扭过对方身体，侧压着男人一条腿又架着另一条、掰成放荡的姿势重新挺进，稳固好着力点，在膝窝旁吮吸着留下红印。  
“桑克瑞德。”  
他让男人看着自己的舌头从膝盖一直舔到腿根、分身带着滑腻响声在体内进出的样子，自己则紧紧盯着对方的脸，观察着那张脸染上潮红、逐渐显出崩溃。  
第二次射出时于里昂热准许对方趴在地毯上，垫高了男人的腰自后侧而入。但他仍不肯放过桑克瑞德的眼睛，固执地要用情欲遮蔽眼睛里的理智。  
“桑克瑞德啊。”  
精灵抚了下不平整的刺青，指头又碰碰桑克瑞德的眉毛。他做这些小动作时抽送的节奏会减缓那么一会儿，却对男人趋于无力的呻吟感到不满，便加足力气操弄起来，博得一阵新的渴求之声。  
待到手指下的眼睛完全浸满欲望，于里昂热才搂紧了桑克瑞德，轻啄着男人的脖子和锁骨。  
等桑克瑞德呢喃着“好痛”和“明天不要叫我起来”沉沉睡去，于里昂热又不适宜地思索起洗澡的问题。而在考虑着这些问题之间，精灵找出被他们遗忘在角落里的《梦魇与吸血贵族》，用魔法锁起来。  
“糟糕透顶……”  
于里昂热把书包进行李的最底部，回身给桑克瑞德脖子上的咬伤补上了一道治愈的咒语。

END.


End file.
